


Sugar Daddy Will

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Will is now a sugar daddy. Jack doesn't like being replaced. Trufarland.





	Sugar Daddy Will

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been watching reruns of the original 'Will & Grace' two hours a night on the Cozi channel. I saw an episode [don't know the title or season number] that ended with Jack pointing out that Will could be a Sugar Daddy – and then subsequently running from the older man. This fanfic continues from there. I own no one but Skip.

It has been five days since Will had to give back the horse and ski boots. Five days since the end of Grace's noodle boycott. Five days since Jack stopped running from Will at the mention of a Sunday paper. Will is nursing a drink at Boy Barn when a younger man in denim walks up to him. The younger man compliments Will's style, and the older man buys them drinks.

 

"So, what's your name? Where are you from?"

 

"I'm Skip." He grins shyly. "I'm from Minnesota. I actually just moved here as a present for my birthday."

 

"Well, happy birthday." Will smiles. "How old are you?"

 

"Twenty-one."

 

Jack's comment from earlier comes back to haunt Will.  _Could he be Skip's Sugar Daddy?_  The two of them strike up a conversation, bonding over a love of The Carpenters and clogs. Skip ends up complaining about the airline losing his baggage, and Will insists they shop for new clothes. Skip doesn't have any money, but Will wants to pay for everything. The men bring their shopping spree to a close when Will drives Skip to his place – a motel. After bringing in the last few bags, Skip jumps him. They don't make it to the bed. The next day becomes another shopping spree, followed by a make-out session in the car. The next day has another shopping spree. This time, they drive up to Will's apartment and get steamy in the shower. Once the men clean up, Will offers to make dinner. Skip excitedly changes into a bathrobe and sinks into a chair at the main table. Just as they begin to eat, however, Jack barges in – waving a card in the air.

 

"Hey, Will? Something's wrong with your credit card. It wouldn't let me buy the new Armani jacket today." He pouts, not even glancing at Skip.

 

Will gestures to the younger man, turning Jack's words back. "Sorry, Jack. Being a  _Sugar Daddy_  now, I had to choose between you and… Skip."

 

The twenty-one-year-old stands with an extended arm. "Hi. I'm Skip."

 

Jack is horrified, deliberately ignoring him. "You replaced me? What's he got that I don't?"

 

Will bites the inside of his cheek. "He's younger."

 

Jack glares, inching closer. "I've known you  _longer_."

 

" _Skip_  has a car."

 

"I can get here in no time." Skip adds.

 

"I live across the hall." Jack retorts, moving in closer. "Five. Steps. Away!"

 

Will stands up, leaning over the table. "Skip and I. Have. Sex."

 

Without thinking, Jack suddenly grabs a fistful of Will's shirt and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Will freezes, Skip gawks, and Jack lets go hastily. While Will attempts to catch his breath, Skip moves closer to Jack.

 

"Do that to me?"

 

Keeping his eyes open and on Will, Jack roughly grabs Skip and crashes their lips together without as much fervor. Jack relents, and Skip smacks his lips. Quickly, Skip removes a nice watch, the bathrobe, and slippers – placing everything on the table. Will is alert, regaining his senses.

 

"What's going on? Where are you going?"

 

Skip scoffs. "If you don't leave me for  _that_ , you're dumber than you are tasteless."

 

Skip leaves the apartment, shutting the door. The tension in the air is thick, and neither man is willing to break it. Jack settles on the couch, mindlessly staring at nothing for the next ten minutes. Will cleans up and then finally sits on the couch with Jack.

 

"Are we okay?" Jack tilts his head, unsure of Will's reaction.

 

"You kissed me." He states the obvious.

 

Jack shrugs. "You kissed me on national television."

 

"So… this was what? Payback?"

 

Jack is hurt that Will would think that. Keeping his facial expression emotionless, Jack simply shrugs again. Will seems determined to know the truth.

 

"Jealousy?"

 

Jack makes another noncommittal shrug. Will lets out a whine, edging on the seat.

 

"Ja-a-ack…"

 

In a flat voice, Jack responds. "I already told you what it was years ago, Will."

 

When Jack doesn't receive a reply after five excruciating minutes, he abruptly stands and leaves the apartment. Sudden realization catches up with Will's mind. He doesn't want to lose his best friend. He jumps to his feet and catches Jack before the younger man completely steps into his apartment.

 

"Jack, wait."

 

Jack senses the truth and determination in Will's voice. He braces himself for a lecture or even a disgusted letdown. Instead, Will wraps his arms around Jack's waist and pulls him in for a proper kiss. Jack kisses back with more passion, guiding his best friend to his couch after shutting the door. When they finally break away, both men are smiling.

 

"What was that?" Jack asks, brushing away a strand of hair.

 

Will smiles, interlocking his fingers with Jack's. "I love you, too."


End file.
